Lluvia
by R2M7
Summary: L'amitié, ce n'est pas être avec ses amis quand ils ont raison, c'est être avec eux même quand ils ont tord. Saison 2 après L'union fait la force Référence à TrinityL'expérience interdite. FINI
1. Chapter 1

_Voici finalement ma 2 éme (et dernière à ce jour) fic. _

_Je remercie les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot pour la première et je m'excuse au passage si je ne pas pu appliquer l'intégralité des conseils que l'on m'a donné mais cette histoire étant déjà achevée (depuis juin ou juillet), je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout reprendre à 0, j'ai juste repris une ou deux petites chose par ci par là._

_J'ai également essayé de corriger le maximum de fautes, désolée si j'en ai oublié._

Saison :2 – Après l'union fait la force - Référence à Trinity-L'expérience Interdite.

**Lluvia**

- VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE CE QUI VOUS EST PASSE PAR LA TETE ?

Le Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans le labo principal, visiblement de fort méchante humeur et plaqua violemment le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le bureau devant McKay.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend, Colonel. Protesta le ce dernier. Depuis quand hurle-t-on sur les gens comme ça, sans raisons.

- Sans raisons ? Et ceci, alors, vous n'avez rien à en dire, peut-être ? Accusa Sheppard désignant le document qu'il avait en mains quelques secondes plus tôt.

- C'est un rapport de mission, reprit sobrement le canadien.

Le colonel se saisit à nouveau du dossier et en tira une feuille qu'il brandit devant les yeux de Rodney.

-Et ça ? Ça ne vous dit rien peut être ?

Après y avoir jeté un regard rapide et indifférent

-Ce sont des résultats de labo. Répondit simplement le canadien qui avait parfaitement reconnu ces analyses et savait mieux que personne à qui elle appartenait et ce qu'elles contenaient.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de vous payer ma tête, McKay ! Répliqua froidement Sheppard

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais, dire ou faire de plus. Reprit Mckay sur le même ton.

-Attendez, laisser moi réfléchir ... Me donner une explication, par exemple ?

-C'est davantage le domaine de Carson que le mien. Et je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de parfaire vos connaissances médicales.

Sur ce, Rodney se retourna et s'adressant à Zelenka.

-Bon Radeck, c'est pour aujourd'hui ces résult...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Le colonel s'était planté devant lui.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas vous en tirer comme ça, Mckay ! Je ne vous lâcherai que quand vous m'aurais dis ce qui vous a pris de vous injecter cette saloperie.

Le visage de l'astrophysicien se ferma complètement et il laissa planer quelque secondes de silence avant de répondre sèchement

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y en dire.

Ah il ne voyait pas ! Ce triple imbécile avait faillit y rester mais il ne voyait pas.

-Vous ne voyez pas? Avez vous seulement conscience de la quantité de cette enzyme que vous aviez dans le sang ? Presque autant que Ford ! Bon sang ! PRESQUE AUTANT QUE FORD, répéta plus fort le militaire.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins stupide, d'un tant soit peu plus réfléchi.

Rodney, reprit sarcastique.

-Suis-je bête. J'aurais du leur proposer de jouer ma liberté sur une partie d'échec, là au moins il faut réfléchir. Ou alors leur demandé bien gentiment de me laisser partir, c'est vrai, ils était si compréhensifs. Bah, ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Acheva t-il dans un sourire ironique.

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu, McKay, là ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Rétorqua Sheppard qui devant l'attitude de son coéquipier sentait la colère monté à nouveau d'un cran.

- Mais je ne m'amuse pas moi, monsieur. Je travaille moi. Figurez vous. S'emporta à son tour Rodney. Et surtout, je crois n'avoir aucun compte à vous rendre. Si elles existaient, j'ai bien dis si, mes raisons ne regarderaient que moi et personne d'autre.

Rodney s'était levé signifiant qu'il mettait un terme à la conversation.

- Alors c'est ça, repris Sheppard agressif , le génial docteur McKay a voulu démontrer à tous qu'il pouvait tout régler tout seul, sans personne. N'est ce pas. Pourtant si j'ai bonne mémoire ça ne vous a pas réussit la dernière fois. Mais j'oubliai quitte à faire des conneries vous voyez ça en grand.

Rodney blémit. Sheppard lui s'en voulu aussitôt de cette allusion à l'épineux sujet qu'était Doronda.

-Écoutez ... commença le militaire soudainement radouci.

-Non vous, vous allez m'écouter. L'interrompit Rodney la voix pas très assurée. Quelque qu'est pu être mes motivations et quoique que vous puissiez en penser ... Cela aucune importances. Car au final qu'est ce que cela changé ? Rien ou du moins pas grand chose. Alors fichez moi paix

Et il sorti du labo. Sheppard sorti à sa suite après quelque seconde et voulu le rattraper mais il ne réussit qu'a le voir emprunter un transporteur et disparaître.

Il se maudit mais pourquoi avait -il fallu qu'il parle de Doronda. C'est alors qu'il réalisa une chose. En réalité Doronda été au centre de la conversation depuis le début. Doronda avait joué un rôle caché mais déterminant dans toute cette histoire.

Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plutôt ?

Il était pourtant évident qu'un malaise s'était installer entre les deux hommes depuis l'échec du projet Acturus. John le vivait assez mal et se doutait bien que cela devait être la même chose pour Rodney, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de faire quoique ce soit. Pour dire la vérité il avait voulu donner une leçon au scientifique. Lui montrer que son entêtement et sa volonté de prouver qu'il était le meilleur était dangereux.

Mais a présent John réalisait qu'il regrettait d'avoir affirmer à Rodney qu'il lui faudrait de temps pour lui faire de nouveau confiance. Car c'était non seulement faux mais c'était sûrement à cause de ça que Rodney avait pris cette enzyme. Il avait voulu lui monter qu'on pouvait compter sur lui, lui faire confiance. Bref répondre à ce que le colonel lui avait affirmé ce jour là.

Bon sang, il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il ne voulait que Rodney fasse ses preuves. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Mais surtout il ne voulait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose. Ils avaient déjà perdu Ford à cause de cet enzyme, et il ne voulait pas perdre McKay de la même façon. D'aucune autre d'ailleurs.

D'accord pour Doranda, McKay avait commis une erreur monumentale, une bourde titanesque mais qui n'effaçaient pas tout ce qu'il avait accomplit jusqu'à maintenant. Cependant sur le coup, et la colère aidant, il avait voulu faire comprendre au scientifique que cette fois ci il avait franchi les bornes, que son orgueil venait de causer un véritable désastre et que c'était intolérable ...

Sans compter qu'il en avait voulu terriblement au canadien, car pour Sheppard celui-ci avait utilisé leur amitié pour le convaincre de défendre le projet, et il ça il avait du mal à le digérer. Alors quand Rodney avait remit sur le tapis la question de la confiance il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il ne tomberait pas deux fois dans le panneau.

Il pensait avoir réagir comme tout à chacun l'aurait fait dans sa situation, n'était-il pas dans son bon droit après tout ? Sans doute. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal d'un seul coup comme s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il devait

Il repensa alors l'échange qu'il avait ce jour là, avec le lieutenant Cadman et Carson.

Il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, il sortait d'un séance d'entraînement et venait, comme d'habitude, de se faire battre à plat de couture par Teyla. Bon ça c'était pas nouveau, mais là la jeune Athosienne paraissait tout particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas trop pu obtenir d'explication, il avait juste compris qu'il devait avoir un lien avec Ronon. Mais impossible d'avoir de réelles explications. Quoiqu'il en soit il avait eu droit à une séance d'entraînement musclée et il avait finalement récolté un mauvais coup. Bon, rien de bien méchant mais son dos était tout de même un peu douloureux.

Lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte, il avait trouvé Cadman en grande discussion avec Beckett. Décidément en voici une qui commençait à passer beaucoup d'heures à l'infirmerie pour quelqu'un de tout évidence en pleine forme.

_- Et moi, insistait Laura, je suis sûre que quelconque chose cloche. _

_- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, reprit le médecin. Je l'ai vu, moi aussi. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça finira par s'arranger._

_- Je crois que vous être un peu trop utopiste mon cher, les choses ne s'arrangent pas toujours d'elles même. Il faut parfois les aider un peu._

_- OK. Concéda l'écossais. Je suis d'accord. Et on fait comment ? Parce que moi j'ai déjà essayé et je ne pense pas y être arrivé. _

_- Oui, moi non plus. Enfin faudrait-il encore que j'en ai eu le temps._

_Aucun des deux ne s'était aperçu de l'entrée du militaire et celui-ci se demandait quelle pouvait être la nature du problème en question. _

_-Heu... excusez moi... tenta celui-ci pour signaler sa présence._

_Ils finirent par se retourner._

_-Colonel ? Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?_

_- Oui, un légère douleur au dos. Mais j'allais vous poser la même question Carson. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un problème si je peux vous aider._

_Beckett échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Cadman. Il hésitait visiblement. Mais celle ci fut plus prompte à se décider._

_- Je crois que vous être la personne la mieux désigné pour cela, mon colonel. _

_- Parfait ce réjouit Sheppard. Je vous écoute, quel est le problème ?_

_-Rodney._

_Sheppard se raidit. Mais attendit tout de même la suite._

_- Voilà, reprit Cadman, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, complètement figé ..., et rien que cela c'est louche. Vous Imaginer Rodney figé ? Enfin bref, il était planté devant un des transporteurs, et de tout évidence pas avec un moral éclatant. Bon je sais ce qui s'est passé avec le projet Acturus. Mais je l'avais vu quelques minutes auparavant et même si ce n'était pas la forme, ce n'était pas la même chose. Comment dire, ... il n'avait pas le regard que je lui ai vu alors. Je vous assure il m'a fait de la peine. Vous Imaginez ? Rodney me faire de la peine... Et quand j'ai voulu lui parler, tout ce dont à quoi j'ai eu droit c'est à un petit « Pas maintenant». Et il a tourné les talons. C'est tout juste s'il ne s'est pas enfuit._

_-Ça vous étonne, lieutenant. McKay n'est pas toujours de bonne humeur quand on le questionne. Ironisa Sheppard._

_-Et d'un autre coté, souleva le médecin, vous passez plus de temps à le taquiner qu'autre chose. _

_-D'accord, je sais ... mais c'est tellement amusant. Mais là ce n'était pas mon intention. _

_-Je sais bien, Laura. Ce que je disais c'est qu'il a du se méfier._

_-Peut être ... Mais tout de même ... d'habitude quand il m'envoie promener, c'est un peu plus convainquant. C'est vrai même le ton qu'il a employé ne lui ressemble pas, il n'était ni énervé ou cassant. Juste... fatigué... Et je pense que vous devriez discuter avec lui, mon colonel. _

_-Et pourquoi moi, s'il vous plaît ? _

_-J'ai déjà essayé mais sans grand succès. Précisa Carson. Et Laura a raison il y certainement l'échec de la mission mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tout. Il est passé en coup de vent et moi aussi j'ai vu le regard qu'il avait et ça n'augure rien de bon. _

_-Bon d'accord ... je n'y suis peut être pas tout à fait étranger. Lâcha John a contre-cœur._

_-Comment ça ? S'étonna le médecin._

_-Oui, il est venu s'excuser et me dire qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour que j'ai de nouveau confiance en ses compétences._

_-Et ? ..._

_- Et quoi ? Je lui ai dis que cela prendrait un peu de temps mais que s'il s'en donnait la peine, il y parviendrait. Rien de bien méchant, en fin de compte, non ?_

_Mais au vue de la tête des deux autres, il pouvait abandonner tout de suite l'idée qu'ils l'approuvent, et a vrai dire maintenant qu'il s'était entendu le formuler à haute voix, lui non plus n'en était plus aussi de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer._

_-Vous plaisantez ? Paniqua Carson. Mais enfin, c'était la dernière chose à lui dire._

_-Mon colonel, je crains que le Docteur Beckett a raison. il risque de très mal vivre ces propos._

_-Arrêtez un peu de vous en faire, tous les deux, c'est plus un enfant tout de même. Encore qu'il y ai un soucis, je suis persuadé que ça lui passera, comme d'habitude. _

_Mais il essayait davantage de se convaincre lui-même. Cadman intervint._

_-Vous me permettez de donner mon avis, mon colonel ?_

_Ce dernier étonné de la requête, acquiesça d'un signe de la tête._

_- Je crois que vous vous trompez, mon Colonel. Et sans vouloir en rajouter, je pense être l'une des personnes les mieux placé pour en parler. J'ai partagé le même corps que lui est je pense comprendre assez bien comment il fonctionne. Honnêtement, avant cet incident, je n'avais pas compris à quel point il pouvait prendre les choses en à cœur. Pour tout dire j'en ai pris conscience quand j'ai décidé de lui laissé la priorité sur le corps, après tout c'était le sien et il avait une plus grande utilité que moi, il a voulu m'en dissuadé, me convaincre que c'était faux d'affirmer qu'une personne à plus d'importance qu'une autre. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé tenir ces propos. Et s'il a pris le risque tenter l'expérience sans attendre, sans essai c'était à cause de moi, si on avait attendu de trop j'aurais disparu. _

_-Ou voulez vous en venir, lieutenant. S'impatienta Sheppard._

_-Ce que je tente de vous expliquer Rodney n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Et que ce qui se passe autour de lui le touche beaucoup plus qu'il ne dit ou ne le voudrait et qu'il préfère se réfugier derrière l'image le scientifique sûr de lui et insensible plus tôt que de l'admettre. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il risque de très mal encaisser un coup pareil, surtout venant de vous, mon colonel. Il me paraît vulnérable à des propos de ce genre tout simplement parce qu'ils remettent en cause trop de choses. Et je sais également ..._

_-Attendez, coupa John, ça suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, lieutenant. Au cas ou vous l'auriez oubliez, ça fait plus d'un an qu'il est dans mon équipe et moi aussi je pense le connaître suffisamment. Et j'ajouterai que je n'estime pas avoir besoin de vous pour le dire comment fonctionne l'un de mes amis._

_-Un ami ? Fit mine de s'étonner Cadman en levant les sourcils._

_-Oui et alors ? _

_-Alors, "L'amitié, ce n'est pas d'être avec ses amis quand ils ont raison, c'est d'être avec eux même quand ils ont tord". _

_-Je ne vous savais pas philosophe lieutenant. Ironisa Sheppard tout de même mal à l'aise._

_-Je vous rassure ce n'est pas de moi, mais d'André Malraux, mon colonel._

_-Enchanté de le savoir mais le cours de littérature ne m'intéresse pas alors ce sera pour un autre jour. _

_-Excusez moi, monsieur, comme vous avez parler d'amitié, je tenais juste à exprimer ma façon de voir car de toute évidence nous devons avoir une autre conception de ce mot et de sa valeur._

_-Je ne vous permet pas, lieutenant, s'emporta Sheppard._

_-Dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser, mon colonel. _

_Le ton était glacial. Elle se recula et exécuta un léger salut militaire tout aussi froid et sortit de l'infirmerie._

_- Elle n'a pas tout a fait tord. Murmura le médecin qui était resté silencieux depuis quelques minutes._

_- S'il vous plaît. Pas vous, Carson. _

_- Ne vous énervez pas. Reprit ce dernier de ton le plus calme. Écoutez, je ne doute pas de votre amitié pour Rodney, en revanche je doute que ce que vous lui avez dit soit vrai. Je me trompe ? Je pense également que vous sous-estimé les conséquences de tout ceci. C'est sans doute cela qu'a voulu vous dire peut être maladroitement le lieutenant. _

_- OK ..., c'est vrai, avoua le militaire, c'était peut être pas exactement ce que je pensait. Mais bon sang, il a quand même détruit la quasi totalité d'un système solaire, tout ça parce que monsieur a voulu prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le meilleur. Comment je suis sensé réagir à ça ? Comme s'il avait cassé un carreau de la cuisine ? A vous attendre, on dirait que je me suis emporter pour un rien._

_- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire et n'allez surtout pas croire que je ne mesure pas l'ampleur de ce qui c'est passé, j'en ai pleinement conscience. Mais sans condamner vos propos, je pense simplement qu'ils peuvent être blessant ou mal vécu, et que cela ne peut qu'engendrer une tension supplémentaire à une situation qui n'en n'a pas besoin._

_-Mais enfin, vous, Casons, vous vous doutez, que ça ne change en rien ce que je pense de McKay. _

_-Je vous crois, John. Vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui faut le dire mais à lui. _

Et il ne l'avait pas fait.

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_


	2. Chapter 2

_Atlantis, Ponton Est - 23:27_

La pluie tombait sans relâche depuis un bon moment déjà. Depuis qu'il était sorti, ou presque. Ses vêtements n'avait plus un seul centimètre carré de sec, et lui qui pourtant prenait habituellement grand soin de sa personne, ne s'en souciait guère. Il en avait à peine conscience. Pas plus qu'il n'avait conscience du temps qui avait bien pu s'écouler depuis qu'il se trouvait assis là. Le temps ! Le temps qu'il fait, le temps qui passe, quelle importance cela pouvait bien à voir dans le fond. Aucune. Du moins pas en ce moment. Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, toutes plus noires les unes que les autres, elles l'obsédaient. Dans ces conditions, comment avoir conscience de quoique soit , hormis de ce mal-être qui vous ronge.

Une fois dans le transporteur, il s'était demandé où aller. Il avait échapper au Colonel, bon point mais maintenant ? Son labo ? Non, au saurait où le trouver. Ses quartiers ? Hors de question. Finalement le ponton Est lui avait paru le plus approprié : calme et pas trop éloigné quand même du reste de la cité (inutile de se mettre en danger en plus), et la vue sur l'océan était un plus non négligeable. Il était resté un peu accoudé à la rambarde, le regard fixé sur l'océan mais sans le voir vraiment, essayant de mettre en peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Sans succès. Après quelques minutes, il avait reculé afin de s'appuyer contre le mur et s'était finalement assis à même le sol. La pluie avait alors commencé à tomber mais il n'avait pas bouger. La météo semblait s'accorder avec ses pensées, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Toujours adossé contre le mur, il avait ramené les jambes contre sa poitrine les entourant de ses bras et appuyé le menton sur ses genoux. Et il avait attendu. Attendu quoi ? Sacrée bonne question. Il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Comment avait-il pu en arrivé là ?

Pas besoin de chercher bien loin : Doronda, toujours et encore Doronda.

Et, il venait peut être eu l'occasion de démonter aux autres qu'on pouvait lui faire de nouveau confiance. Il avait échouer doublement, non seulement il il n'avait pas atteint ce but mais surtout il n'avait pas pu aider ses amis, enfin lui les considérait toujours ainsi peut importe si la réciproque était vrai. Ils s'en était sorti, c'était l'essentiel mais sans lui, il avait été inutile, une fois encore.

Il devait s'y résoudre, jamais il ne parviendrait à ce débarrasser de cet échec, tout ça vie il faudra qu'il paye pour ça. Pour Doronda, pour avoir causer un catastrophe impardonnable. Oui, impardonnable, quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il ne pourrait effacer ça. Même s'il réussissait par miracle, un coup d'éclat, cela ne changerait rien, lui aurait toujours ça sur la conscience et les autres en mémoire, l'ombre de Doronda serait là. Toujours.

C'était sans doute un juste sentence.

La dernière remarque du colonel avait tout ravivé, comme si tout cela venait de se produire. La douleur qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté était de nouveau aussi vive. Et pour la nième fois, ses pensées s'attardèrent donc sur le projet Acturus, sur Doranda... Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ?

Maudit entêtement! C'était bien le premier sujet pour lequel se faisait ce reproche. Il avait toujours été fier de ça, fier de rester fidèle à ses idées, de ne pas se laisser influence par qui ou quoique ce soit. Mais là ... là, il se rendait compte, que cette fois ci il avait poussé un peu, enfin beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin son obstination.

Il voulait tellement réussir, trouver enfin le moyen de mettre Atlantis à l'abris des Wraiths, des Genii ou de on ne quel dingue qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu la joie de rencontrer. Prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. A lui, aux autres. Mais il voulait aussi que ce jeune homme, que Collins ne soit pas mort pour rien.

Il avait déjà eu Bredan Gall, il n'avait jamais accepté le suicide du jeune scientifique, s'il avait été plus rassurant ou plus attentif peut-être que... , il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévu son geste, de ne pas avoir su l'empêché... D'avoir été inutile.

Puis il avait eu Peter, là aussi il s'en voulait terriblement de sa disparition. Il n'avait rien pu faire, mais est ce une excuse valable ? S'il avait réagit plus vite, trouver une autre solution ? Encore une fois inutile.

Cette fois ci, c'était l'accident avec Collins qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Et ce sentiment d'être le responsable était suffisamment douloureux, comme il l'avait dit il allait devoir vivre avec mais se dire que cela avait été en vain, là c'était insupportable. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose.

Ah ça pour faire quelque chose il avait réussit son coup, rien à dire. Détruire les 2/3 d'un système solaire, peu de personne pouvait en faire autant. Bravo ! Vraiment pour quelqu'un qui se prenait pour une génie, quelle génial erreur. Bien que le terme d'erreur ne lui paraissait pas adapté, certes c'était une erreur dans le sens où il n'avait pas voulu ce qui s'était passé mais d'un autre coté ce terme, "d'erreur" n'était pas assez ... pas assez ... ou plutôt pas suffisamment ... Enfin il avait fait preuve d'une telle ... d'une telle...

Bon, voilà qu'il n'était même plus capable d'aligner trois mots. Pathétique voilà ce que tu es mon pauvre vieux Rodney, se dit-il se moquant de lui même. PA-THE-TI-QUE et un imbécile de surcroît. Superbe combinaison. Il soupira de nouveau.

Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir servit de plat de résistance à un Wraith, comme s'il avait était vidé de toute énergie, de toute vie. Vivant sans l'être. Et ce sentiment d'avoir été ... comment dire ... comme amputé ... comme s'il lui manquait un morceau ... un morceau de lui. Amputé, c'était bien cela, il avait perdu une part de lui-même, il lui manquait bien ... quelque chose... quelque chose dont il avait cruellement besoin, comme l'on a besoin de ses jambes ou de ses mains. Il avait avait perdu la confiance, l'estime ... l'amitié.

Un douloureux nœud se forma au creux de son estomac. Il avait toujours eu des rapports difficiles voir conflictuels avec autrui, et ce depuis ... depuis toujours. Il ne fallait pas se mentir. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une place, tout du moins sa place en tant que personne, en tant que scientifique oui, mais pas en tant qu'individu à part entière. Jusqu'à Atlantis. Et là venait de perdre en quelques heures ce qui avait mit tant de mois à se construire. Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir aux autres de lui avoir retirer leur confiance.

Enfin il y avait tout de même Carson. Le médecin avait effectivement tenté de lui faire comprendre que tout cela finirait pas s'arranger et que de son côté cela ne changerait rien, lui aussi était un scientifique, lui aussi avait cru en un projet et s'était trompé, le souvenir de ce qui c'était passé sur Hoffan était encore trop récent pour ne plus être douloureux. L'astrophysicien lui avait bien fait remarquer que cela n'était en rien comparable, mais sans succès. De toute façon, Rodney doutait que son ami fut capable d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Même si cela avait été mérité. L'écossais était le plus souvent d'un calme olympien, la patience incarnée. Enfin, sauf bien sûr si on avait la mauvaise idée, et peu l'osait encore, d'aller à l'encontre de ses recommandations médicales.

Mais les autres ? Il avait vraiment douter que cela se passe aussi bien. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été odieux avec Radeck. Enfin non il y l'avait été. Il avait réaliser trop tard que celui ci avait voulu uniquement l'aider mais lui s'était obstiné et ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Heureusement depuis, le tchèque avait accepté ses excuses. Élisabeth aussi même s'il avait eu droit à un savon historique. Mais il ne comprenait que trop.

Quant à Sheppard ... Rodney était persuadé depuis le début que que ce dernier, et île venait d'en avoir confirmation, était sans doute la personne qui lui en voulait le plus. Enfin hormis lui même, peut être.

Après tout, c'était sans soute naturel, Sheppard l'avait soutenu auprès d'Elisabeth, lui avait fait confiance et il avait eu tord. Et non seulement ça mais en plus il avait quand même manqué s'y laisser sa peau à cause de lui. Rodney avait craint ce qu'il allait découler de cet épisode. Et il n'avait pas eu tord, l'ambiance était devenu électrique dans les semaines qui ont suivi. Certes, la tension est retombé par la suite, mais sans que jamais tout reprenne sa place d'avant.

Il avait trahit cette confiance. Et en payait le prix. Pourrait il seulement la regagner, il en doutait quant à leur amitié il n'osait même pas y songer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le courage de poser la question. Pourtant il avait été à deux doigts de la faire quand il avait rejoint John devant le transporteur, pas tel que mais c'était dans l'idée. Hélas le courage lui avait manqué, il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, il la redoutait. Entendre que cette amitié avait volé en éclat en même temps que le Doronda l'aurait trop profondément blessé.

Il avait donc enchaîné sur la confiance en ses capacités en tant que scientifique. Juste ses capacités. Rien de plus. Attendre dire qu'il faudrait du temps l'avait attristé mais pas étonné. Au fond il s'y attendait, c'était légitime. Il estimait que que toutes façons ce n'était certainement pas à lui d'en vouloir aux autres, il ne pouvait leur reprocher leur méfiance, leur colère, après tout lui-même était en colère contre lui.

D'accord John ce jour là, avait un peu atténué ces propos, Rodney c'était alors dit que tout espoir n'était pas totalement perdu. Mais le non de Sheppard quand, sur l'Aurore, il avait évoquer cette confiance, avait décupler ses doutes, lui avait fait douter de parvenir un jour à recouvrer cette confiance. Il voulait y croire en tout cas.

La confiance pouvait peut être se reconstruire même si c'était difficile et long mais l'amitié ?

Et lui y tenait réellement, à celle ci et à celle de tout les autres aussi. Il ne voulait à aucun prix la perdre. C'était mal parti en tout cas.

Pour une fois qu'il avait établit des liens qu'il pouvait enfin de solides avec quelqu'un, lui qui avait toujours eu tant de mal à construire quelque chose avec les gens, avant tout par peur de souffrir comme cela avait trop souvent le cas par le passé. Il n'avait pas voulu revivre ça, ce sentiment de rejet. Il avait eu son compte avec ses parents, merci bien, et encore s'il n'y avait eu qu'eux ! Il soupira, repenser à ça ne l'aiderait certainement pas.

Et pour éviter les désillusions, les trahisons, il avait finalement trouver une solution : ne pas s'attacher. C'était si simple. Après tout on ne peut être vraiment blessé que par des gens qui nous sont proches. Cette situation avait durée des années et avait contribué à lui conférer une réputation d'individu totalement asocial. Tant pis. Mais Atlantis avait changé tant de choses. Il avait du apprendre à compter sur et avec ses amis et pas uniquement sur lui seul et eux avait appris a compter sur lui également. .. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui ...

Aujourd'hui, il avait tout détruit et pour quoi ?

Aujourd'hui, il se prenait même a douter de sa place sur la cité, en avait il encore une, ne ferait-il pas mieux de repartir avec le Dédale et de laisser sa place à Zelenka... Tout était si confus...

Il inspira profondément, ce nœud à la poitrine refusait de le quitter. Pas plus que cette maudite sensation qui l'envahissait de plus en plus souvent depuis le projet Acturus, ce sentiment douloureux qu'il avait trahit ses amis, ceux qui été devenu sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas réussit à aider aujourd'hui. Sans parler, bien évidement, de la catastrophe Doronda, en elle même. Le seul point positif dans tout cela, enfin il était de taille, c'est que la seule vie présente dans le système solaire de cette planète était végétale. Bon sang, s'il y avait eu une planète habitée ... Il n'osait pas l'imaginer.

L'eau de pluie ruisselait maintenant sur son visage, presque apaisante mais quelque chose de plus chaud et qui n'avait rien à voir avec des gouttes de pluie s'y mêla doucement. Bravo. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il ferma les yeux et posa le front sur ses genoux. Le tableau était parfait à présent. Et comme si ce geste pouvait remettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos de son esprit, il se frappa l'arrière du crâne sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé.

-"Je ne suis pas persuadé que cela soit une bonne idée !"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	3. Chapter 3

-"Je ne suis pas persuadé que cela soit une bonne idée !"

Le canadien sursauta violemment au son de cette voix et il rouvrit les yeux. Qui pouvait avoir eu l'idée, la mauvaise idée de venir en ce point reculé de la cité par un temps pareil et à cette heure qui plus est. Avoir la paix semblait décidément impossible, il ne le méritait pas sans doute. Il détourna la tête.

-"Colonel ?" s'étonna le scientifique.

Il balaya d'un geste brusque l'eau de pluie... et le reste, de son visage. Si le colonel voyait qu'il ... enfin il ne tenait pas à ce que ça se sache. Il fixa un moment son équipier qui venait de le rejoindre sur le ponton.

John, car s'était bien lui, avait eu besoin prendre l'air, de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis quelque temps au calme, et il s'était donc dirigé vers l'un de ses endroits fétiche de la cité.

En voyant la pluie tombé à verse il avait pesté, il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il avait soudain distingué une masse sombre, une silhouette assise à même le sol sous la pluie battante ... Mckay.

Ce dernier ne semblait par l'avoir vu, et était resté immobile. John hésitait entre retourner sur le champs dans ses quartiers et rejoindre son ami. Car même d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait percevoir le mal-être de l'astrophysicien, cela l'attristait d'autant plus qu'il n'était nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il n'y était certainement pas étranger. Mais comment engager la conversation ? Comment, après ce qui venait encore de se passer ?

Jusque là, il avait réagit d'instinct comme à son habitude, sans vraiment réfléchir ... et le résultat était devant lui. Autant rien de bien brillant. Il reprit donc tous à zéro. La planète de Ford, l'enzyme, la conversation devant la transporteur et donc et avant tout Doranda, puisque tout était parti de là.

Pour commencer et même si pour le convaincre de défendre le projet auprès de Weir, Rodney en lui demandant de lui faire confiance, avait utilisé, peut inconsciemment d'ailleurs, le meilleur argument possible, le seul qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de discuter, John devait reconnaître que c'était sans doute plus complexe que cela.

Car même s'il aurait voulu se convaincre lui-même que c'était une erreur, qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser tomber, quelque chose l'avait à pousser à vouloir y croire malgré tout. Ils avaient tous voulus y croire . Rodney n'était donc pas le seul à y avoir cru mais il était simplement celui qui y avait cru le plus.

De même maintenant qu'il se penchait davantage sur la question, John arrivait à la conclusion ce qui c'était passé était sans doute inévitable même sans l'entêtement de Rodney. Cadwell aurait, de toute façon, fini part obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour les essais même si tout le monde y avait renoncé. Les possibilités militaires étaient trop importantes pour y renoncer. Il n'aurait pas lâché aussi facilement. Une parties des motivations de McKay au moins avait était autres.

Comme il l'avait faut remarquer à Beckett, il y avait certes le fait que comme à son habitude, Rodney avait voulu leur (et se ?) prouver qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais ce n'était pas son unique motivation.

Il y avait tout d'abord son insatiable curiosité. Dans les heures qui avaient suivi cette découverte, Rodney lui avait fait pensé à en enfant le matin de Noël, il était euphorique, s'amusait d'un rien et il en avait même oublié son sarcasme habituel. Un vrai gamin à qui venait de se voir offrir un nouveau jouet et qui ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Bon c'est vrai ils avaient tous été emballés, comment ne pas l'être mais en ce qui concernait Rodney c'était au delà, un réel enthousiasme enfantin.

Puis il avait eu cet accident avec..., mince il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Mais il savait que Rodney n'avait pas fini de se le reprocher. L'astrophysicien avait cette obsession de toujours se considérer responsable de tous ce qui pouvaient se produire, qu'il y soit ou non pour quelque chose, qu'il y ai participé de près ou de loin, il arrivait toujours à conclusion que s'il y avait un responsable c'était lui et personne d'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs vivement à ce sujet régit lors du débriffing. Il n'avait pas admit que Cadwell ose soupçonner le jeune scientifique d'avoir commis une erreur qui puisse être à l'origine de l'incident. A partir de ce moment d'autre raisons était apparues et avait renforcé sa volonté de réussir à tout prix.

Rodney voulait réussir pour ce jeune homme. John savait qu'il n'avait pas menti en l'affirmant, de toute façon il n'était pas doué pour le mensonge, cela n'était pas sans nature. Il était sur d'y parvenir, qu'importe que les anciens aient échoué, lui ne doutait pas de pouvoir y parvenir. Typiquement McKay. Élisabeth avait raison, Rodney avait parfois besoin d'être protégé. Protégé de lui même. Sur ce coup (enfin ce ne serait toujours qu'une fois de plus), ils avaient tout de même faillit y rester tout les deux et il avait du se mettre en colère pour parvenir à faire décoller McKay du labo.

Certes, John lui en avoir voulu pour son obstination car il ne pouvait admettre un tel degré d'entêtement compte tenu des risques mais étrangement plus que tout autre chose ce qu'il l'avait mis le plus en colère c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Rodney avait été seul, il se serait entêté même s'il n'y avait plus aucune chance. Juste pour dire qu'il avait essayé, pour ne pas abandonner et il y aurait certainement laissé sa peau. Et c'est sans doute cela, que le canadien mette sa vie en jeu plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était impuissant, qu'il l'avait mis le plus en colère.

Mais ce n' était pas tout, car il s'en était également voulu. Par moment, il ne savait plus contre qui il était le plus en colère contre le scientifique ou contre lui-même. De même s'il avait réussit à se convaincre que le chef militaire d'Atlantis avant eu raison, pouvait t-on en dire autant de l'ami ?

Car malgré leur divergences de de point de vue sur tout les sujets ou presque, malgré leur joutes verbales continuelles, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de considéré l'irritant scientifique comme un ami, son meilleur sur Atlantis, et même tout court. Le meilleur qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps, le seul peut être qui ait jamais mérité ce titre.

Et pourtant John avait un contact facile, il avait eu de nombreux camarades à l'armée, les copains de virée, il ne les comptait plus mais l'amitié c'était différent. Ce n'était pas juste être là pour s'amuser ou partager systématiquement les mêmes passions ou les mêmes points de vues sur tout.

Non, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Il restait persuader que l'amitié était le plus sûr des sentiment humain. En cela, et sans jamais avoir ouvertement aborder le sujet, il savait avoir un point commun avec Rodney.

Le scientifique, lui à l'inverse ne créait pas aisément des liens avec son entourage, mais quant il accordait son amitié à quelqu'un cela devenait quelque chose d'acquit, il ne revenait plus en arrière. Avec l'entêtement qu'il le caractérisait et quoiqu'il puisse se produire, quelles puissent êtres les circonstances, jamais elle ne serait remise en question.

Beaucoup sur la cité s'était étonné de la naissance de cette amitié mais sans pour autant en douter ou même leur en parler, l'un comme l'autre auraient de toute façon rit au nez de celui qu'il aurait aborder le sujet devant eux.

Il était difficile de dire sur quoi s'était fondé cette amitié, elle était venue naturellement, simplement. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient à la fois semblables et par moment complètement différents. Même s'ils avaient chacun des opinions très tranchées et pas souvent en accord, au final ils s'amusaient et s'offusquaient des même choses et surtout ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

Pour John, il avait suffit de creuser un peu et de ne pas s'attacher à la première impression, loin de lui être favorable, il faut bien le dire, que pouvait laisser le canadien, pour se rendre compte de qui était réellement le Dr Rodney McKay, derrière la carapace qu'il s'était forgé.

En un mot, il ne fallait surtout pas s'arrêter à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire, ou paraître, enfin principalement à ceux qui ne se donnait pas la peine de le connaître mieux. Et ceux là avaient tord. Rodney avait donc sans doute raison de ne vouloir faire aucun effort pour eux puisqu'ils s'octroyaient le droit de juger sans le connaître vraiment.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait tout de même un fichu caractère et était par moment franchement pénible. Mais d'un autre coté, il aurait eu du mal, et il n'était pas le seul, à imaginer un Rodney autre que celui qu'ils connaissaient. Ils l'acceptaient et l'appréciait ainsi. Et avant toutes choses ils avaient appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux a priori en ce qui concernait l'astrophysicien.

Car c'était surtout et avant tout une personnalité qui ne pouvait laissé indifférent et à laquelle on finissait bizarrement par s'attacher. Même les enfants. Rodney était d'ailleurs souvent le centre de l'attention des enfants.

Dire qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec eux était un gentil euphémisme et pourtant s'il y avait un enfant dans les parages vous pouviez être sur qu'il allait immédiatement s'intéresser à McKay et ne plus le quitter d'une semelle.

Celui-ci allait s'impatienter et tenter maladroitement, comme à son habitude dans les rapports humains, de se défaire du monstre qui le harcelait de questions, ce qui ne changerait rien. Et au final il serait le premier à s'attacher au petit monstre en question.

Cela aurait pu paraître étrange, d'évoquer ainsi le petit génie auto désigné d'Atlantis. Individu râleur et hypocondriaque, sarcastique et entêté souvent égocentrique mais aussi profondément humain, justement de part ses défauts. Défauts qu'il ne cherchait nullement à masquer. Ils les revendiquait presque, alors qu'il cachait certaines qualités humaines. Bizarre... quoique non, pas tant que ça pour qui le connaissait ... bizarre, disions nous pour quelqu'un qui pouvait être d'une telle assurance proche de l'arrogance dès on abordait ses qualités scientifiques. Mais cette assurance disparaissait dès qu'on évoquait l'homme, comme s'il était gêné ou étonné qu'on puisse lui attribuer d'autres qualités que celle liées à son intelligence. Comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'on puisse l'apprécier en tant qu'individu.

Quelqu'un, et ce en dépit des apparences, doté d'une grande sensibilité, qui s'inquiétait encore plus facilement pour les autres que pour lui (et ce n'était pas peu dire), mais il ne savait pas l'exprimer ou alors maladroitement. Enfin une personne sur qui, malgré ses défauts, on pouvait réellement compter quand les circonstances l'exigeait. Comme le montrait les risques qu'il avait pris pour le rejoindre dans le système virtuel de l'Aurore, alors qu'il avait fort a parié à ce moment là que les risques étaient élevés.

John soupira, il savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu la confiance dans scientifique, comme il n'avait pas eu besoin que ce dernier lui demande pour qu'il lui accorde, il l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Restait à le faire savoir à l'intéressé. Le moment ne semblait pas idéalement choisit mais le Colonel ne parvenait pas à faire demi tour. Quand McKay qui visiblement n'avait toujours pas conscience de sa présence cogna la tête sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé, il y vu l'occasion de signaler sa présence.

-"Je ne suis pas persuadé que cela soit une bonne idée !"

-"Colonel ?"

Le canadien avait sursauté et John le vit essuyer rapidement son visage pour y chasser la pluie qui y ruisselait sans doute. Mais au vue de ce qu'il devinait dans les yeux bleus qui se posèrent sur lui John soupçonna que ce n'était pas tout ce que le scientifique venait d'essuyer si promptement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	4. Chapter 4

** Merci à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et à ceux qui on prit le temps de lire les 3 ème chapitres (il n'en reste plus que 2, après celui-ci)**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après quelques secondes le militaire enchaîna avec une bonne humeur feinte.

- Oui, je disais, qu'à mon avis, ce que vous faites n'est pas réellement conseillé. Pour commencer si jamais Carson vous trouve ainsi, ou apprend que vous êtes resté assis sous la pluie et trempé jusqu'aux os, vous ne vous attirerez pas que des compliments. Et vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre du traitement que notre cher médecin vous réservera par la suite.

Ça c'était le petit a, et pour en venir au petit b, vous frappez ainsi la tête sur les murs, n'est pas l'idée du siècle non plus. Je crains un peu ... pour eux. Rendez vous compte, ajouta t il dans un sourire, avec un crâne aussi dur que le vôtre, ils courent certains risques ...

Sheppard avait tenté plus ou moins adroitement d'ailleurs il en avait conscience, de dérider un peu son équipier mais en retour il ne reçu qu'un regard attristé. "Pas très fin, mon petit John", pensa t-il. Il laissa échapper une grimace.

- C'était une plaisanterie, McKay ... Ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

Toujours aucune réponse, hormis un léger hochement de tête de l'intéressé, puis celui-ci détourna les yeux et fixa l'océan.

-Vous compter restez ainsi encore longtemps ? Parce que pour Carson, en revanche c'était pas une plaisanterie. Du moins lui ne plaisantera pas si vous vous plaignez d'être malade et qu'il apprend pourquoi. En représailles, et même si lui et son personnel risque d'en souffrir, il risque bien de trouver des tonnes de raisons de vous retenir à l'infirmerie, bien loin de votre cher labo.

L'astrophysicien se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

- Quelle importance de toute façon, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Comment ça "quelle importance" ?, reprit John surpris. Vous qui nous casser les oreilles à longueur de journée avec vos problèmes de santé : allergies, hypoglycémie, peau claire et j'en passe. Vous qui ne supporter pas d'être confiné entre les quatre murs de l'infirmerie loin de vos gadgets anciens et autres joujoux. Je trouve cela étonnant quand même.

Nouvel haussement des épaules, toujours aussi las.

-Si vous le dites.

La voix était complètement éteinte.

Sheppard commençait à s'inquiéter d'obtenir si peu de réaction, des réponses si brèves. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à McKay, sans doute la personne la plus loquace qu'il connaissait, incapable de comprendre quand il convenait de s'arrêter. Et ce n'était faute de lui dire de se taire mais le plus souvent c'était sans succès.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions aussi peu bavard, lorsqu'on abordait le suicide de Gall ou la mort de Grodin notamment ou encore après la mission sur Dagan quant cet E2PZ leur était passé sous le nez, Rodney sans était voulu.

En résumé à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une raison de s'en vouloir et qu'il se remettait en cause, ce qui était sans doute le cas en cet instant. Pas si étonnant après ce qu'il lui avait dit, reconnu John. Sans parler du fait que McKay avait du mal a accepter de ne pas tout contrôler, et à chaque fois que la situation évoluait d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher : on obtenait ce résultat.

-Bon, reprit Sheppard faisant mine de se fâcher, c'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages, Rodney ! Vous aller me faire le plaisir d'aller vous mettre au sec et tout de suite. Si cela n'a pas d'importance pour vous pour moi, si. Je vous rappelle quand même que moi aussi je commence à être trempé.

Alors Hop, tout le monde de debout. Ajouta t-il en frappa des mains

-Vous pouvez rentrer, Colonel. Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé de me tenir compagnie, bien au contraire. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Il fit un geste en direction de la porte.

- Quant à moi, poursuivit Rodney sur le même ton monocorde, je vois pas en quoi cela peu avoir une quelconque importance que cela soit pour vous ou pour personne d'autre sur cette base. En fait vous devriez presque vous en réjouir, non ? Une bonne leçon pour cet insupportable scientifique qui ferait certain mieux de prendre un aller simple pour la Terre, n'est pas ? A quelques exceptions c'est ce que vous devez pensez ... Enfin moi c'est ce je pense.

John avait du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre les derniers mots presque murmurés. Rodney venait de parler de retourner sur Terre ? Non là ce n'était plus possible. Bon on verra ça un peut plus tard, inutile de braquer Rodney, pour le moment.

- Bon, c'est quoi votre problème au juste ? Car la vous vous plaignez mais nous n'avançons guère. Tenta-il sur un ton mi sérieux mi plaisantin, quant au problème il le connaissait mais il fallait bien tenté quelque chose.

-Mon problème ?

Cette fois McKay avait eu véritable réaction, comme révolté. Il reprit presque avec rage.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est tellement peu évident. Mes équipiers était en danger et moi, j'ai été d'un aide zéro pour eux. J'ai encore été inutile. Mais avant ça et grâce à moi le 2/3 d'un système solaire ont volé en éclat et nous avons faillit y rester tout les deux ... Je vous rappelle aussi qu'un jeune homme est mort et c'est de la faute. De ma faute, vous comprenez. Et le pire c'est je n'ai même pas été capable de faire quelque chose pour lui. Rien, je n'ai pas été foutu de lui rendre hommage. Et pour finir, en échouant j'ai laissé filer une chance de protéger définitivement Atlantis. Que rajouter à ce magnifique tableau ?

Mais avant que John n'ait trouver quelque chose à répondre, Rodney reprit la parole.

- Ah oui ! Ajouta-il la voix de nouveau éteinte. J'ai failli oublié, a une échelle sans doute moins tragique, grâce à ça je me suis fâché avec la quasi totalité des personnes de cette base. Et personne n'est prêt à me faire de nouveau confiance, si toutefois celle ci ait un jour existé. Et le pire c'est que je ne peux que comprendre cela, je ne peux pas formuler le moindre reproche. Voilà ! Vous voyez quelque chose que j'aurais oublié ?

Rodney fixa quelques instants le militaire qui ne savait vraiment plus trop que dire ou penser. Il venait de réaliser que Carson avait eu raison sur un autre point : il avait réellement sous estimé l'impact que cette histoire avait eu sur le scientifique. Ce ton absent, cette attitude désabusée étaient si rares chez le scientifique. Pourtant celui-ci avait de nombreuse de façons de s'exprimer, de nombreuses intonations de voix, des gestes si parlant.

Mais là il paraissait sans vie et si s'il y a avait une chose que Rodney McKay n'était pas c'était un personne sans vie. Personne enthousiaste et bavarde à l'excès, usant facilement d'ironie, et affirmant toujours son point de vue avec force quelque soit les circonstances ou l'interlocuteur, il était difficile d'ignorer sa présence et il ne l'aurait pas permis. Alors le voir ainsi commençait sérieusement à irriter Sheppard.

- Bon écoutez, se lança John bien décidé à abordé « le » sujet qui fâche, j'ai compris pourquoi vous avez fait cette co..., enfin ce que vous avez fait et je ...

-Allez vous en ..., le coupa Rodney dans un murmure. S'il vous plaît, John ... allez vous en. Répéta t-il avant de reposer son front sur ses genoux.

Sheppard resta quelques secondes interdit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait effectivement tourner les talons, consoler le scientifique ou alors le secouer un bon coup, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Les deux dernières propositions se disputaient âprement la première place.

Finalement, il se rapprocha de la silhouette toujours immobile. Il s'adossa lui aussi au mur et se laissa glisser le long, prenant ainsi place aux cotés du scientifique. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

- J'ai menti ... lâcha t-il finalement dans un souffle.

-Pardon ? demanda le scientifique relevant la tête surpris par l'intervention.

Il pensait être à nouveau seul et apparemment il ne semblait pas avoir saisit les paroles. Mais avant que John n'est eu le temps de répondre, le canadien avait enchaîné amer.

- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de partir. Pourtant je pensais être clair, même un militaire devrait comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez dit. Mais, voyez-vous, j'ai pas spécialement envie de suivre cet avis.

- Dans ce cas ... répondit Rodney.

Il s'apprêta à se relever quand Sheppard le retient en posant une main sur son épaule. McKay s'immobilisa.

-J'ai mentis. Répéta Sheppard.

Rodney ne répondit pas, se contentant d'interroger son équipier du regard.

- Ce jour là, vous savez, devant le transporteur, quand je vous ai affirmer qu'avec la temps la confiance pourrait revenir, c'était faux.

Rodney se raidit. Ainsi même avec le temps, jamais il ne pourrais regagner la confiance du militaire. Devait-il en être surpris ?

-Je vois murmura-t-il tristement. Je le mérite de toute façon. Je comprend.

Au ton du scientifique, John compris que Rodney c'était complètement mépris sur le sens de ses propos.

- Je crois que non, justement.

-Pardon ?

- Je disais que je crois qu'au contraire vous n'avez pas du tout compris.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y de si compliqué. Soupira Rodney. J'ai ... Il avala péniblement sa salive, enfin on va pas revenir sur ça. Et même avec le temps plus personne ne peut prendre le risque de me faire à nouveau confiance, c'est pourtant simple à saisir.

Comment pourrais je vous le reprocher ?

- Je confirme : vous n'avez pas saisi, McKay. Reprit Sheppard en secouant la tête. Ce que j'essayais de dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas besoin de retrouver ce qui n'a pas été perdu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A suivre_ ...


	5. Chapter 5

Un regard étonné s'était posé sur John qui reprit la parole.

- Alors oui, j'ai bel et bien mentis mais en affirmant qu'il faudrait du temps car celui ci n'est pas nécessaire. Comme il n'était pas nécessaire que vous me demandiez de vous accorder cette confiance, je l'avais fait depuis bien longtemps, j'aurais même cru que vous le saviez.

- Mais comment ... commença Rodney incapable d'aller plus loin

Sheppard s'en aperçu et enchaîna :

- Par conséquent vous n'avez aucun besoin de faire vos preuves, de quelque manière que cela soit, surtout si c'est aussi stupide que ce que vous m'avez fait sur la planète de Ford. Et j'ajouterais que je ne veux pas, John insista lourdement sur ces deux mots, je ne veux pas que vous me démontriez que je peux vous faire confiance. C'est inutile, parfaitement inutile. Vous comprenez ?

- Mais comment pouvez vous ... enfin je veux dire ... après ce qui c'est passer... après Doranda ... comment ... pouvez vous dire cela ... balbutia le scientifique qui n'osait pas y croire.

- Simplement parce que cette erreur si énorme soit elle, n'enlève rien à tout le reste. Elle ne peut effacer tout ce que vous avez accomplit jusqu'à présent pour Atlantis, pour nous tous... Si la cité est encore là vous n'y êtes pas étranger, McKay. Personne ne peut aller contre ça. Personne. Seulement, dans cette histoire reconnaissez que nous ne pouvions tout de même pas vous accordez les félicitations jury.

McKay eu un timide sourire mais se rassombrit aussitôt.

-Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux. Laissa-t-il échapper.

-Je crois que je peux le deviner. Je vous rappelle quand matière de bourde colossale, j'ai fait ma part moi aussi avec le réveil des Wraiths.

John n'avait jamais pu se pardonner cela, bien que personne ne lui jamais fait le moindre reproche. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si cela avait été le cas. Si quelqu'un avait fait ce qu'il avait fait à Rodney : reprocher une erreur qu'en soit on vivait déjà très mal.

-C'est différent, poursuivit Rodney, c'est arrivé parce que vous avez dû intervenir dans l'urgence, vous n'aviez pas le choix. Tandis que moi ... si seulement j'avais écouté Radeck, il ne voulait que nous aider mais il a fallu que j'insiste. Et j'ai bien faillit nous tuer tout les deux.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sheppard.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, John et si ...

Il s'interrompit soudain.

-Et si ... ? Releva John.

Il ne comptait certainement pas en rester là. Il sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière la phrase inachevée du son équipier. Justement parce qu'elle ... inachevé.

-Non, rien. Éluda rapidement le scientifique.

- Et si ? ... Quoi ?... insista son équipier

-Je vous assure, tenta McKay, cela n'a pas la moindre importance.

-Et voilà ! Ça recommence.

-Pardon ?

- Déjà devant le transporteur, s'expliqua le militaire, avant que vous n'évoquiez le sujet de la confiance en vos compétences, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait autre chose. Enfin que vous vouliez me demander autre chose et qu'au dernier moment vous avez changez d'avis. Je me trompe ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répliqua Rodney visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Oh que si. Vous voyez très bien, Rodney. Insinua John.

-Non vraiment.

-McKay ?

-Je vous assure, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

-McKay ? Continua Sheppard sachant très bien qu'en continuant ainsi le scientifique ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

-Mais enfin puis que je vous dis que ...

-McKay ?

-...

-McKay ?

-Bon d'accord ! finit par lâcher le scientifique excédé. Il y avait "peut-être" autre chose.

Voilà, satisfait Colonel ? Acheva t-il dans un sourire ironique.

-Mais oui ... Et ... c'était ?

Silence radio.

- Alors ? ...

Rodney secoua la tête.

-Non. Répondit-il, pas très fermement cependant.

- McKay ? reprit Sheppard

-A non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Réagit aussitôt ce dernier.

- Eh ! C'est de votre faute.

- Non c'est vous qui insistez alors que je vous ai déjà dis que c'était sans importance.

-Parfait, alors qu'est qui vous empêche d'en parler. Triompha John.

-Je ... Je n'y tiens pas ... c'est tout. Est-ce vraiment si compliqué à comprendre. Répondit son équipier d'une voix ou se mêlait tristesse et un début d'agacement.

Sheppard, était de plus en plus convaincu que justement de l'importance cela en avait et beaucoup. Il l'avait présentit. Et si Rodney refusait d'en parler c'est justement que le sujet lui tenait a cœur. Et comme à chaque fois c'était sur ses sujets là que le scientifique se refermait complètement devenant soudainement et inhabitulement muet.

-Rodney ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant une main sur une épaule du canadien.

-Vous y tenez tant que ça ? soupira celui-ci.

Le militaire lui répondit pas un simple hochement de la tête.

-OK, soupira l'astrophysicien, vaincu. Après tout, pourquoi pas, cela ne changera pas grand chose.

Il prit une inspiration, cherchant à se donner du courage, aborder ce sujet n'était pas chose aisée.

_- _En réalité, reprit-il presque timidement, devant le transporteur ... enfin au début je voulais parler de confiance, mais comprenez de confiance tout court, en ... en moi, pas uniquement dans mes compétences. Mais je redoutais votre réponse, je la redoute encore.

Il marqua un temps de silence. John n'osa pas l'interrompre, il sentait que McKay n'avait pas finit. Et surtout il était si rare que celui ci parle de lui, enfin autrement qu'en tant que scientifique, il attendit donc que Rodney reprenne.

- Vous dites que vous avez encore confiance en mes compétences, et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'en suis heureux ... mais ... enfin ...comment dire ... vous savez les relations humaines n'ont jamais été mon point fort, enfin là je ne cois pas vous apprendre quelque chose, vous devez le savoir. Et c'est vrai que cela ne m'avait jamais posé de problèmes, disons que j'en avais pris mon parti, je l'acceptais. Mais là ...

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de continuer.

- Là ... je ne suis pas prêt à m'entendre dire que ... , la voix se brisa, ...que par ma faute ce qui

me liait aux autres membres d'Atlantis s'est rompu ... qu'à cause de ce qui c'est passé j'ai...j'ai détruit ... notre amitié. C'était de cela que j'avais pensé vous parler ce jour quand je vous ai rejoint devant ce transporteur, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu, répéta-t-il. Cela représente beaucoup trop, et sans cette amitié, sans celle des autres je ne sais pas si j'ai encore une place tout du moins une place légitime ici.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_à suivre _


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. **

**Au passage j'adresse un grand merci à Alpheratz9 et Saschka pour leur reviews qui m'on réellement fait plaisir et qui m'ont aussi donné l'envie d'essayer d'écrire autre chose, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais je pense au moins essayer.  
**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sheppard avait un peu de mal à réaliser. McKay n'était pas homme à évoquer ces choses là, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs. Alors entendre Rodney évoquer cette amitié si ... directement avait de quoi susciter l'étonnement. Décidément Sheppard ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rodney McKay était énigme, une contradiction ambulante.

Il était expansif à l'extrême quand il s'agissait de donner son avis, de se révolter contre quelque chose qu'il lui déplaisait ou encore de fournir des explications incompréhensibles mais dès qu'on abordait un sujet qu'il voulait éviter, personnel le plus souvent, il était on ne peut plus discret. Impossible de lui arracher quoique ce soit même si on pouvait toujours lire dans son attitude ou sur son visage ce qui se passaient en lui car ça il était incapable de le dissimuler.

Mais l'étrangeté ... tiens ça existe ce mot là ? se demanda John avant de balayer la question, il se comprenait c'était l'essentiel ... donc "l'étrangeté" ne s'arrêtait pas là, en effet McKay pouvait être à la fois d'un égoïsme total et à d'autres moments d'un altruisme sans borne allant jusqu'à négliger sa propre sécurité. De même, il mêlait arrogance en ses compétences et piètre opinion de lui même pour le reste.

Paradoxe aussi dans ses relations avec les autres. En effet tous lui reprochaient son caractère et pourtant aucun n'aurait voulu qu'il en change (du moins pas totalement). On ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver agaçant mais s'il n'avait pas été là quelque chose aurait manqué, imaginer la mission Atlantis sans lui, était impossible.

Soudain John réalisa la portée des derniers mots de Rodney : cela faisait deux fois qu'il évoquait un possible départ de la cité. Bon sang; quelle idée avait encore bien pu s'installer dans le crâne de ce fichu canadien ?

-Attendez, Rodney. Repris le colonel inquiet. J'espère avoir mal compris, vous n'avez pas dans l'idée de nous fausser compagnie ? Car j'aime autant vous prévenir vous prévenir : vous n'avez pas intérêt;

McKay détourna le regard avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais plus. Mais j'avoue y avoir pensé. Au vue de la situation cela me paraissait être la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. A quoi bon, rester ici, si plus rien ne me retiens, si plus personne ne m'accorde un intérêt autre que professionnel, et encore, ... ça je l'avais sur terre... Pour dire vrai, je sais plus ce qui est préférable.

- Vous ne savez plus ? Dans ce cas moi je sais. Atlantis à besoin de vous. Donc la question ne se pose plus.

- Vous croyez ? Zelenka pourrait très bien me remplacer. A la fois à la tête du contingent scientifique mais aussi dans l'équipe d'exploration.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Zelenka soit très en l'aise sur le terrain, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et c'est pas franchement ça.

-Parce que moi c'est "ça" peut-être ? ironisa Rodney.

-Et bien ... , hésita Sheppard, oui et non ... ça dépend des jours et de votre humeur dirons nous. Mais, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, dans l'ensemble on peut quand même dire que vous avez fait des progrès. Par exemple s'il faut que l'on pose le Jumper en retrait et marcher pendant moment à présent vous ne vous plaignez plus que toutes les six minutes. C'est une sacré amélioration.

-Très amusant, répondit Rodney sarcastique, je suis mort de rire Colonel. Si vous en avez d'autres comme celle là n'hésitez pas.

-Je peux ? Alors au commande d'un jumper vous ...

-C'est bon merci, ça suffit. C'était de l'ironie. Et en plus vous détournez la conversation. Comme je vous disais Zelenka ...

-Je veux pas le savoir

-Mais je vous assure que Radeck est tout à fait compétent pour ...

John finit par perdre patience.

- Mais bon sang ce n'est pas la question à la fin !

- Mais ... Rodney surpris par ce soudain énervement qu'il ne comprenait pas, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter.

John profita de ce manque subit de répartie de l'astrophysicien.

-Écoutez, reprit-il plus calmement, je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas compris. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que la cité avait besoin, que nous avions besoin d'un docteur en astrophysique, mais de vous. C'est de vous avec vos idées tordues, votre obstination et même avec votre foutu caractère dont nous avons besoin ... bref de vous, Rodney, tout simplement. C'est très différent, vous ne croyez pas?

- ... Si, enfin oui bien sûr que oui, finit par répondre un McKay encore un peu hésitant mais quelque chose venait de se rallumer en lui.

-Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Enchaîna son équipier. Et encore je n'ai pas parler du risque d'ennui. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il m'arrive une chose pareille, n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai avec qui voulez vous que je me chamaille, moi. Avec Ronon ? Je l'aime bien mais bon il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation le garçon !

-Et surtout, insinua McKay , il risque de vous mettre KO si vous le chercher un peu trop.

-... oui, aussi. Concéda Sheppard dans une légère grimace. Bien vu... Mais je préfère quand même mon explication. Donc c'est qu'on retiendra. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire qu'il n'y plus aucune question à se poser. Tout le monde reste ici. Point. Et si ça ne suffit pas je précise que c'est un ordre, docteur.

-Un ordre ? Je vous rappelle, rétorqua McKay offusqué, que je ne suis pas militaire, moi, je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir.

Parmi les choses que Rodney ne supportait pas, il y avait justement les ordres. Il n'aimait pas s'entendre dicter sa conduite, par qui que ce soit, et tant pis si celle-ci déplaisait, tant qu'elle était en accord avec ses opinions et ses principes. John le savait parfaitement et il avait utiliser ce mot sciemment. Il voulait voir la réaction du scientifique, si celui était de nouveau opérationnel, il ne pouvait le laissé passé sans broncher. Tout simplement impossible. La réaction que venait d'avoir Rodney, était donc bon signe. Sheppard laissa échappé un sourire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y de drôle, Colonel. De plus ...

Il fut coupé. Sheppard venait de se décider, puisque Rodney n'avait pas encore répondu clairement, il allait utilisé son meilleur argument, après tout si ce dernier avait pu en parler pourquoi pas lui.

-Et si je vous le demandais par amitié ?

-P..Pardon ?

-Quoi encore ? S'amusa John devant la mine ébahit de son collègue. Vous savez vous commencez à utiliser beaucoup ce mot Rodney. Ou alors, vous avez un réel problème d'audition.

-Non, non. Répondit l'astrophysicien en secouant les mains. J'ai très bien entendu. Mais je suis juste étonné ... de vous entendre parler ainsi.

- Tout d'abord, j'ajouterais que beaucoup de personne ici se joindraient à ce que je viens de dire. Et ensuite étonné de quoi? Que je le dise ou que je le pense?

- Des deux, je crois

-Et moi je croyais pourtant vous avoir convaincu et que vous aviez compris quand je disais que rien n'avait été perdu.

-Pour confiance que vous aviez en mes compétences, oui, j'avais compris ... mais, le reste.

-Qu'entendez vous par le reste ?

- Vous le savez très bien, John... De ce dont je ai parlé il y quelques minutes ... ce que j'ai voulu vous demandez sans osez le faire... enfin, vous m'avez compris.

-Vous savez, si vous aviez aborder ce sujet là devant le transporteur, sur la confiance tout court...sur l'amitié. Je ne suis pas certain, que j'aurais réussi à vous mentir comme je l'ai fait quand il s'agissait seulement de compétences scientifiques.

Même si j'étais en colère, et pour être tout a fait franc je ne sais contre qui je l'était le plus contre vous ou contre moi. Je disais, donc même en colère ça, le reste comme vous dites, je ne pouvais le renier. Vous l'avez dit vous même c'est beaucoup trop important.

Et je crois que si la confiance ou l'amitié ne peuvent disparaître d'un coup, parce qu'une fois on s'est trompé et ce quelque que soit la taille de l'erreur, ou alors, c'est qu'au fond elles n'ont jamais existé. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. à ce que je suis réellement désolé si les âneries que j'ai pu dire vous en fait doutez du "reste".

Rodney touché, laissa échapper un sourire, un vrai sourire, le premier depuis un petit bout de temps. John le lui rendit. Tous deux avaient toujours eu parfaitement conscience de l'amitié qui existait entre eux , même, ils avaient une manière parfois particulière et bien à eux de l'exprimer, cela passait pas des joutes verbales incessantes, des petites remarques ou des sarcasmes mais aussi par les regards entendus qu'ils échangeait, les moments de calme qu'ils aimaient partager ou encore la coalition dangereuse qu'ils pouvaient former quand ils se liguaient dans un objectif ou contre un tiers.

Mais ce n'était jamais explicite. Jusque là, aucun ne l'avait jamais, reconnu ou évoquer ouvertement, du moins devant l'autre. C'était inutile. En l'espace de quelques minutes, chacun d'eux. Enfin peut-être pas, après tout. Surtout après Doronda, ils auraient du avoir cette conversation bien avant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Cela aurait éviter bien des choses, bien des douleurs.

-Alors, qu'en dites vous, Rodney ?

- Eh bien, commença le canadien, c'est vrai que j'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire. Et l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre mettre le nez dans mes affaires ou ne touche a de précieuses technologies anciennes ne m'enchante pas vraiment. On ne sait, avec certains ... En plus vous avez raison Radeck n'aurait jamais excepté d'intégré un équipe sur le terrain.

-Et avec une chance comme la mienne, on m'aurait bien refiler Kavanaught ... Brrrr... rien que d'y penser.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il se serait porter volontaire pour vous intégrer une équipe ... du moins la votre.

- La "notre", s'il vous plaît, corrigea Sheppard.

-D'accord. Ce que je voulais dire ce que je doute fortement que Kavanaught puisse avoir eu l'envie de travaillé avec vous, surtout avec Ronon dans les parages.

-Que vient faire Ronon dans l'histoire ?

-En fait Kavanaught a eu la mauvaise idée de remettre en cause son intégration à l'équipe ainsi que sa loyauté et son engagement à nos cotés. Ronon l'a apprit et n'ayant pas forcément apprécié, il lui a conseillé avec la délicatesse que vous lui connaissez d'éviter au plus possible de croiser son chemin à l'avenir s'il tenait à son intégrité physique. Vous n'avez pas remarquer qu'il se fait rare ses temps-ci ?

-Effectivement. A l'occasion, faites moi pensez à remerciez Ronon.

-Sans problème.

-A merveille. Conclut Sheppard en frappa dans ses mains joyeusement. Allez tout le monde debout et au sec cette fois.

Il se leva d'un bon. McKay lui n'avait pas bougé

-Rodney ? Appela Sheppard

- Une dernière chose, hésita McKay, bon c'est sans doute sans importance mais ... sur l'Aurore ... pourquoi avoir répondu non quand je vous ai demandé si aviez confiance

Sheppard haussa les épaules

-Je ne sais pas, c'est plus pour vous contrarié qu'autre chose, je pense. C'était idiot sans doute mais après tout c'était une question idiote aussi. Et comme on dit à question idiote, réponse idiote. Donc on en parle plus, d'accord ?

- OK, souri Rodney. Mais méfiez vous car moi aussi je risque d'appliquer ce genre de précepte et vu le nombre de questions idiotes que j'entends tout les jours

-Allons, comme si vous ne faisiez pas déjà. Insinua Sheppard.

Et il tendit le bras à McKay qui le saisit. Sheppard l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Mais John ne le lâcha pas immédiatement et fini par entraîner le scientifique dans une franche accolade à laquelle, la surprise passée, Rodney répondit. Après quelques secondes ils se séparèrent. Ce geste, qui lui non plus n'était pas dans les habitudes ni de l'un ni de l'autre, avait eu pour effet de les apaiser tout les deux, de retrouver pour de bon ce que chacun avait craint, un instant d'avoir perdu. John assena une légère claque sur l'épaule de McKay

-Et maintenant, proposa-t-il, que diriez vous d'une bonne part de gâteau athosien accompagné d'un petit café. Histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Tentant non ?

-Heu, a vrai dire ... Hésita McKay. J'essaye de suivre les conseil de Carson et de réduire ma consommation de café. En plus, je pense entamer un léger régime alors ...

John qui allait passe le seuil de la porte se retourna et le fixa ébahit. Suivre les conseil de Carson ? Régime ?

-Pardon ?

-Ah ! Cette fois c'est vous que le dites ! s'amusa l'astrophysicien en passant la porte.

-Non mais sérieusement, reprit John en le rattrapant, vous vous moquez de moi là ? Ou alors vous vous êtes cognez plus fort que je croyais. On devrait peut être allez voir Carson, finalement.

-Ce sera inutile. En réalité je ne faisais qu'appliquer votre nouvelle règle concernant les questions idiotes ? Enfin, vous pensiez sérieusement que je pouvais dire non à une offre pareille?

-Et ça vous amuse ? Fit mine de s'offusquer John.

-Honnêtement ? Oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Les dernières mois n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin, John savait que Rodney n'oublierait pas facilement cette histoire. Le militaire connaissait ça, ces choses qu'on ne parvient pas à se pardonner. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait donné.

Pour Rodney, Doronda resterait une blessure qui certes s'estomperait mais qui laisserait une cicatrice et il se reprocherait sans cesse ce qui c'était passé. John s'en voulu à nouveau d'avoir aggravé la situation. Mais pour le moment, l'essentiel était de lui avoir dit et de lui avoir fait comprendre que ce qu'il pensait de lui, ne changerait pas de si tôt.

Quant à Rodney il avait réalisé que dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas commis une mais deux erreurs. Mais très différentes l'une de l'autre. L'une par accès de confiance, l'autre par manque de confiance. L'une liée à un trop grand enthousiasme et à un besoin de se sentir utile, l'autre liée à une profonde mélancolie et à un sentiment de rejet.

La première, elle ne pouvait pas être effacée ou oubliée : il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. La seconde n'existait plus.

Cette seconde erreur avait été de croire que la première, que Doronda pouvait briser ce qui le reliait aux autres, avait le pouvoir d'effacer tout ce qu'ils traversés.

Il n'en était rien. Absolument rien.

Il avait eu tord.

Pour une fois, la première fois depuis longtemps, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Lui qui aimait tant avoir raison n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela : il était heureux ... heureux de s'être trompé.

FIN


End file.
